


【哈利波特AU】无药可医

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [48]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】无药可医

全圆佑落单了。

这种感觉对他而言并不陌生，因为他幼年生活在环海的半岛上，周围少有人烟更不必说玩伴。他逐渐学会了许多自娱自乐方式，比如读书、弹琴，让和自己独处的时间变得平静而快活。在霍格沃茨读书是一个难说是好是坏的开始——他觉得自己对孤身一人的忍耐力下降了太多，“罪魁祸首”就是权顺荣。魔咒课要坐同桌、去图书馆要面对面，连暑假都要去对方家里寄宿、好脑袋挨着脑袋一起打游戏。因此当权顺荣绞着长袍角迟疑地告诉他，草药课的秋季田野考察他要和其他人一队时，全圆佑的内心复杂得像是一大团积雨云，数十库仑的正负电荷在其中大肆推挤碰撞。

“我答应了弟弟们才报名的……”权顺荣在坐在床尾不安地晃着腿，“不然才不去这种只有好学生才感兴趣的活动呢……”

“何必特地告诉我。”全圆佑满不在乎地“切”了一声，“我又没说要和你一队。”

权顺荣的嘴角垂下来，用失落的眼神看着他。

“那好吧。”权顺荣跳下来拎起书包走了，“周末见。”

“才不想见到你。”全圆佑冲着他的背影小声说。

全圆佑当天的确落单了。他熟识的伙伴们多数回家了，或者不愿意冒着被蚊子叮上一身包的风险、钻进杂草丛生的森林寻找或许会咬人的草药。全圆佑对此也没那么感兴趣，因为他确信自己能在别人辨识其中一两株都吃力的时候发现清单上的大半。只是因为权顺荣随口说要报名，他才跟着在表格上签了名字，为此还推掉了几个家庭聚会，被妈妈寄信来埋怨了一顿。其他孩子们兴奋地举着手册和锄头，大笑着跑进森林时，他还独自站在原地出神。老师用柔和的目光同情地看着他，走过来轻轻拍拍他的肩膀，问他要不要帮忙协调一下，加入其他的小组。全圆佑摇了摇头，一个人背起了对他的身形来说过于庞大的背包，摇摇晃晃地走了。

权顺荣的旅程非常愉快。

他一大早就和李硕珉和夫胜宽在森林外的草地边见面，热切地讨论欧洲魁地奇冠军杯赛况；没过一会儿就出发进了森林，三人轮换着背包，探路、挖掘和记录分工明确。他们一边走一边快活地聊天，正午时分集齐了清单上的三分之一草药，从容地停在了一泓小泉水边铺开了野餐布。老师装进背包里的食物十分丰盛，他们因出汗过多和聊天过多，一人吞下了三块三明治和两瓶橙汁。饭后他们决定整理好盒子里的药材、按照规定编上号码再继续前行。权顺荣翻找背包里的备用铅笔，却意外地发现了几只巧克力蛙。

“是你们放进去的吗？”权顺荣把它们掏出来分发给弟弟们，“真不敢相信多丽丝夫人会给我们零食吃。”

“绝不可能。”夫胜宽笃定地站起来，把头扎进背包里，像一只意志坚定的土拨鼠，非要挖出什么线索来不可。他很快得意洋洋地揪出了一张纸条，大声读出上面工整的字迹：

“不要一个人全吃掉。分给弟弟们。”

“噢——”李硕珉兴奋地从地上跳起来，“圆佑哥——”

“我好像嗅到了恋爱的气息！”夫胜宽蹦蹦跳跳地把那张纸条举高了，就是不肯还给探出手去抢的权顺荣。两个人笑嘻嘻地打闹了几下后，夫胜宽见好就收地把纸条物归原主。

“他不会真一个人吧？”权顺荣揉搓着纸条小声嘀咕，好像想从中拷问出全圆佑的踪迹。“是他自己说不想和我一队的。我以为他已经和珉奎约好了呢。”

“哟！”李硕珉在一旁笑得露出了大白牙，在林间日光的映衬下闪闪发亮，“这么担心的话快去找他呀。我们已经完成最低要求了。”

“是啊，”夫胜宽在一旁添油加醋，“他一个人背着包走不了很远的。”

权顺荣对着泉水里自己的倒影发呆。他很希望现在全圆佑突然出现在同一片倒影里吓他一跳，说句“发什么呆呢”，但是只有两个弟弟在身后边包装草药边信口唱着不成句的diss rap。他犹豫了一会儿，决定不管全圆佑了。他是那样聪明的好学生，肯定自己有办法完成任务的。

“他说‘才不想见到我’，我还是不去找他了。”权顺荣捧起泉水洗了把脸，“咱们整理完就出发吧。”

“喔~”夫胜宽意味深长地笑。

全圆佑的旅程还算顺利。他发现包里大多是食物后把其中的大半留在了宿营地，减轻了许多重量。找齐清单上的草药如同探囊取物，他还顺便捕获了几只小昆虫装在罐子里，准备制成标本。午餐时间他在一片松软的落叶堆里小憩，梦里出现了权顺荣吃得一脸巧克力的傻样，便把自己笑醒了。下午他由于意欲过度、想要拔下一从长在草丛深处的稀有草药而割伤了右手食指。伤口不深也不大，只是断断续续地出血，即使他自己做了处理，也还是感到恼人的刺痛。走出森林时大部分孩子已经回来了，正围在老师身边叽叽喳喳地谈论收集的草药、偶遇的野兔，还有的对着说明书笨拙地搭起了帐篷。他若无其事地问了一句这个伤口需不需要涂药，老师仔细查看后，表示不沾水也许一夜就能痊愈，对于疼痛也没有太好的解决办法。他放了心，便安静地用魔法组装自己的帐篷，然后躺进去对着咒语制造出的虚拟白云发呆。

全圆佑被吵醒时星星已经升上天空，篝火堆正在营地中心熊熊燃烧，时不时崩出几颗火星，惹得围着火堆跳舞的低年级孩子们发出一阵阵嬉笑和惊呼。权顺荣带着弟弟们给亲手捕获的野鸡烫毛，还搭起了小型烧烤架。真有两下子，全圆佑远远地看着，打了个哈欠想。居然能准确地抓住不属于神奇动物的普通野鸡，还能不用任何咒语就让它失去挣扎的能力。晚饭后老师公布了今天的收集冠军，全圆佑遗憾地败给了一支由三位高年级学生组成的队伍。他们成功地收集了四种植株完整的稀有草药，每人得到了一本草药学大师瓦连京的签名新书。老师大概是看他孤孤单单游荡了一天、又被割伤了手指闷闷不乐，出于照顾学生情绪的角度，也为他保留了一本作为奖励。他趴在帐篷里用左手翻看新书，将自己和帐篷外孩子们的欢笑声隔绝开来。

夜色渐深，孩子们纷纷到老师搭起的、用了十几个延展咒的巨大帐篷里洗漱。全圆佑找了一个不起眼的角落，在浇落下来的凉水里总结这一天：收集了十五种草药，其中三种是第一次亲眼见到；捕获了四只昆虫，可惜其中一只在他打开罐子时逃遁了，还被其中一只咬了一口；读了半本新书，或许他会邮购书后附录里列出的其他书籍以详细了解此书中略过的内容。总而言之，除了一个人从艳阳高照呆到了月上梢头，今天好像没有明显的缺点。下次如果有类似的活动，他倒也不介意再报名一次。

回到帐篷时他意外地发现自己的帐篷门开着，还飘出走调的歌声。他假装不知道，收着力气一脚踏上被子，毫不意外地收获了一声惨叫。

“全圆佑！”权顺荣压低声音，“踩死我了！”

“哦豁，一个不速之客。”他钻进被子里，迅速把权顺荣的小脑袋从里面捞出来。“不是不和我一队吗。”

“孩子们说你的手受伤了。快给我看看。”权顺荣掏出魔杖点起灯光。

全圆佑懒洋洋地灭掉了魔杖尖上的光亮，徒手点起了一只圆滚滚的光球，在枕旁一跳一跳。“用什么魔杖，”他把手举到权顺荣脸边，“在这里。”

“老师说要怎么办？”权顺荣凑近去看伤口旁卷曲起来、逐渐脱落的表皮。

“无药可医。”

“什么？”

“等着它自己好的意思。”全圆佑被权顺荣突然紧张的口气逗笑了，“骗你的。”

“这笑话烂爆了。”权顺荣小心翼翼地把他的手指捏起来吹了吹，“还疼吗？”

“你一吹更疼了。”全圆佑慢悠悠地说，“多吹几下。”


End file.
